Light emitting diodes (LEDs) can be used as individual pixel elements in electronic displays. To improve the pixel density of displays, it is desirable to decrease the size of the LEDs and to improve their electrical and optical performance. For example, the light extraction efficiency of a LED can be improved using structures that reflect and collimate light generated within the LED. However, effective collimation of the light can constrain the types and sizes of structures in the LED, resulting in performance tradeoffs.